TimedTrigger
　 - Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Alchemized ▼= - Helmtop= - Bad to the Bone= }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self ▼= - Goggles Down= - Goggles Up= }} }} |caption = |title = |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style = Capitalizes All Vowels Including "y"'s. Leaves The "g" Off In -ing Words. (Thinkin, Lookin, Etc.) |zodiac = Horologium |specibus = Shotgunkind |modus = Clay Shooting |relations = The Buzzard- Lusus The Marksman- Ancestor The Mechanic- Inverted Self Jovian Holgim- Dancestor Canino Lupene-Moirail Oriion- Friendly Rival |home = Precedus |planet = The Land of Mercury and Frogs |like = Taxidermy, Shooting Things, Machines, Disassembling Clocks |hate = Ghosts, Trespassers, Magic, Voodoo |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = That Friggin' Buzzard (Great Horned Owl) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = -- |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = -- |Row 4 title = Auspistice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = Canino Lupene |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = The Marksman |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Jovian Holgim }} Introduction -loads gun- Your name is NARSCI HOLGIM and QUITE FRANKLY you are quite antsy today. The new GAME the TECH GUY pirated is going in full swing and like such it has got your NERVES in a vice. When you aren't JITTERY to the point of near DETONATION you have a nice multitude of interests all of which you find FITTING for your lowly roughneck LIFESTYLE. You are a novice at TAXIDERMY and there are many CHERISHED MOUNTS on display in your hive. You make these as a means of SUPPORTING your hick ass when you TREK to the city and sell them for a NICE PROFIT all thank to the little shit you call your MOIRAIL. What you would do without your moirail REALLY SCARES YOU. He does the ACTUAL HUNTING and DRAGS the PELTS to your house when he's done. He even jokes that when you are going to STUFF HIS LUSUS when it dies. You enjoy his company VERY DEARLY. Without him it gets too quiet around THE WOODS and the last you checked, too much quiet was nearly MADDENING. When you aren't ass deep in TROPHY MAKING you like to take your beloved SHOTGUN SPECIBUS out for a QUICK SPIN. Nothing rounds off a day or BLOWS STEAM better than firing at CLAY PIGEONS until sunrise. However it irks your neighbors, especially your moirail and the nosy girl, but it is an old habit and OLD HABITS DIE HARD. Besides, it isn't like you are FIRING AT THEM or anything straight out of an old WESTERN or HORROR MOVIE FLICK. Speaking of fire, metal, and smoke, you are also intrigued by MACHINES and have harbored a nice pile of SCRAP METAL and parts. One day you even hope to build something worthy of being ridden into the MOTORCYCOBLITERATORS, one of the gnarliest groups of imperial goons to patrol the streets. Unfortunately you can't WELD OR BOLT METAL together to save your life. Maybe you should consider asking around and maybe coughing up the guts to talk to that sea dweller guy. Then again you TRULY DESPISE HIGHBLOODS so you stay away and mull about on the verge of FRUSTRATION. When the thoughts of your own HELL MACHINE are caput you often disassemble CLOCKS just to SEE HOW THEY FUNCTION. So far, they are possibly the MOST COMPLEX things you have ever seen and many are still IN PIECES. You really should brush up on your knowledge of MECHANICS, but nothing really seems to come to you easy, especially considering you are truly a STUBBORN ASS with an obscenely THICK SKULL. The only thing you are even more stubborn about is the PARANORMAL side of life. Whether it is MAGICS, GHOSTS, or HOODOO VOODOO witch doctor crap, you refuse to acknowledge it as real, even if you seem to do nothing but attract GHOSTS around you. To you they are just more TRESPASSERS and the last time you checked, you LOATHED THEM with a passion worthy of BURNING OUT THE SUN. Then again, who would trespass here? These are the woods after all and you do have quite a DENSE NOGGIN. Use your think pan in a more practical way numbnook! Maybe then things will be a little more SUNNY. Your trolltag is and What will you do now? Personality: Thick headed and undoubtedly stubborn, Narsci is a difficult troll to get through too. He likes to think of the world in his way only and that is what gets him in A LOT of hot water with other trolls. He is also a little apprehensive when it comes to stepping out of his comfort zone, namely around highbloods. Biography: Always the redneck of the bunch, Narsci spent the majority of his life in the woods with Canino, Remmus, and Galxia. During this time, he took up the art of taxidermy and soon discovered a way to bring income to the woods. However, his short visits to the city were rough and ended up leaving bitter tastes in his mouth towards highbloods. This is the foundation of how he thinks and feels today. Session: To be added. Relationships: The Buzzard- Narsci's lusus given an unfortunate name, he is the backbone of Narsci's wrigglerhood though the latter thinks of his lusus as annoying. In reality, Owldad, as he is properly called, wants Narsci to break the mold he is living in, spread his wings, and fly. The Marksman- Narsci's ancestor, he was part of the motorcycobliterators under the Warchief. He was later gunned down and rescued from death by the No*o*mad and his aide the Follower. The Mechanic- Narsci's inverted ancestral self for Jovian, he was too a motorcycobliterator, but was more into fixing than actually causing havoc. This earned him the name the Mechanic and his greatest work was built for the Soothsay, his long time friend. Jovian Holgim- Jovian is the polar opposite of Narsci but in this case, opposites do attract. Where Jovian falls short, Narsci excels and vice versa. The two know this and aide each other where they lack most. Canino Lupene- Narsci's long time moirail, Canino keeps his temper in check and Narsci guards him. Canino also helps fuel Narsci's taxidermy business though he spooks Narsci with all the paranormal stuff happening around his hive. Oriion- Narsci's friendly rival and fellow chum, Oriion loves to grind gears and what better ones to grind than the dude from the woods. The two are not hostile mind you and only diss each other occasionally....(They are kind of like Sollux and Karkat in actual Homestuck.) Trivia and Etymology: *Narsci comes from Narcissus the dude who fell in love with his own reflection in a river and died unable to look ay other way. Narsci is in fact, full of himself. *Holgim is a shortened butchering of Horologium, the Constellation for the clock whose symbol serves as his. *Jovian comes from the term used to describe anything pertaining to the planet Jupiter. **His and Narsci's original sign was for the moon. *Timed refers to his symbol of Horologium and trigger refers to his itchy trigger finger and marksmanship. *His ancestor was the Marksman. He was the matesprit of the No*o*mad (mirroring their descendants friendliness with one another), and known for his itchy trigger finger and aim with a gun. **A marksman is anyone skilled with shooting. *As Jovian's ancestor, he was known as the Mechanic which ties with the latter's hobbies. The only difference is that Narsci sucks and the Mechanic had an almost natural talent. Jovian inherited this hence his biker motif. **The Mechanic and Soothsay (Howlan's ancestor) were tied in the flushed quadrant like their descendants. No matter which timeline, the Holgims and Lupenes have always been friendly. **These relationships are like hunters and their dogs. *Fun Fact: Narsci is mostly based off of stereotypes and Robert DuVall in Second Hand Lions. **The taxidermy interest further cements this. *His original name was Narsci Sirium, his original tag was lunarRoughneck, and he was always the back woods in the outdoors sort of dude. Gallery Narsci-Hero Mode.png|Target Practice Anyone? Narsci-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Heir of Space Narsci-God Tier-Not Pleased.png|YOU tAlkIn' tO mE? Jovian Holgim.png|Jovian Holgim; A lot like Narsci, just moodier. Jovian-Hero Mode.png|Gear up! Jovian-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Page of Space Jovian-God Tier.png|The Page Rendered Symbolically Jovian-Grub.png Jovian's Talksprite.png Jovian-Trickster.png|EHEHEHEHEHEH THIS ISN'T CRAZY AT ALL! The Marksman.png|The Marksman Rendered Symbolically The Marksman-Hero Mode.png|His aim was true just like his friend... The Mechanic-Hero Mode.png|...he worked on road hogs until his end! Narsci's Respiteblock.png|Narsci's Messy Hive Owldad.png|Narsci's Lusus Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller